


set me alight with the embers of your heart

by torrexra



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, i love this one shot too much, love and tingz, one of the best thing i have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrexra/pseuds/torrexra
Summary: i had a million and one angsty aaron ideas but rather i would make a cute one x





	set me alight with the embers of your heart

there was something amazing about watching the sun start to set in the arms of the person you love the most; it makes everything all the more special. the way the colours of the sky melted into the warmth of the fire was the way that siobhan's hand melted into aaron's bigger hand.

the soft sounds of some song featuring on a cleverly named playlist played out in the background whilst aaron walked over to where they had placed all of their items. he picked up a blanket and brought it back over to them. he laid down, looking up to the sky as the stars were slowly starting to become much more prominent. siobhan laid next to him and pulled the blanket over them as the warmth of the fire was slowly starting to decrease.

"you know, i have always wanted to sleep under the stars. something about it seems so magical, so fairytale like - i am glad i am spending it with you." siobhan slowly scooted closer to the fire while telling aaron how she felt. 

the oranges and reds of the fire were being reflected on their faces. the triangular, wavy shape showing in the windows of their souls. siobhan placed her head onto aaron's shoulder and smiled. she smiled a thousand words and yet she couldn't even speak a single one, she didn't know how. 

ever since she was a little girl siobhan had always wanted to sleep under the stars, it was on her bucket list of 25 things to do before 25. so here she was, turning 25 in a matter of minutes and finally being able to cross of the penultimate phrase. 

"thank you for going through this with me aaron, it means so much to me. i now only have one thing to complete on my list, which i doubt i will since i have about 10 minutes. but thank you, i love you so much."

aaron smiled to himself, listening to what siobhan was telling him, it made his heart swell with happiness and his eyes almost well with tears. he lowered the volume of the music and turned to his girlfriend. 

"you know what siobhan, i love you too, i love you so much its unreal. you complete me. you're the final jigsaw piece to complete a 100-piece jigsaw puzzle. you're the gold that the chinese fill cracked pottery with and i am the pottery. you're the chocolate chips to my mint choc chip ice cream. you're my sunshine on a rainy day. you're the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow." aaron grabbed his girlfriend's hands and pulled her up, so she was standing, facing him.

he looked at the time on his phone, '11:53.' he focused his eyes back on the girl in front of him and spun her around to the tune of the beatles before stopping and dropping down on one knee.

"you have been here for me when i have been hurt. you have been here for me when i have found it difficult to get back up and dust myself down. you have been here for me when i have been struggling with defeats. you have been here for me when i have been celebrating a win. you have been here for me at my worst, you have been here for me at my best. now it's my turn, i wanna go through all that and more with you. i wanna be there for you when we have our first child, i wanna be there for you when we get our first proper house, i wanna be here for you when the days are getting rough, i wanna be there for you when you feel like you're on cloud nine. i wanna be there for you at your worst, i wanna be there for you at your best. the beatles said all you need is love..." aaron stumbled on his words as he fumbled about in his pockets. after a few seconds he grasped what he needed and pulled out a velvet box. "well i want to be that love, so siobhan eliza davis," he opened the box up revealing a glittering ring, the starlight and the fire light glowing around them, for a second it felt like everything stopped, "will you marry me."

everything from that moment went in slow motion. siobhan's eyes started to glitter, and her hands made her way to her grin. her chesire cat grin that was wider than the life of theirs that laid out in front of them. her lips were moving but aaron couldn't make out the words, it's like his body had a mind all on it's own because somehow the ring was on her finger and they were kissing. 

then it was like somebody finally pressed play. somebody had turned the mute off. siobhan was almost clinging onto aaron for dear life. thinking that if she let go, it would all be a dream, she would wake up and she would be back in her bed.  
  
all of a sudden the romantic music and sappy hugging was cut off by the tune of happy birthday. aaron looked at his phone, noticed the time and turned it back onto the music that was originally playing.

"happy 25th birthday, love." 

"thank you for helping me to cross of the last thing on my bucket list." aaron looked at her confused, unsure of what she meant. "number 25, find someone who is willing spend the rest of their life with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i had a million and one angsty aaron ideas but rather i would make a cute one x


End file.
